In Sickness and In Health
by BroomballKraken
Summary: H'aanit and Cyrus are both difficult people to deal with when they are sick, but for completely opposite reasons. That would not stop either of them from trying their best, however, because their love for each other is stronger than any sickness.
1. Stubbornness

Hi, I'm BroomballKraken, and I'm addicted to writing dumb Cyrus/H'aanit one-shots, like this one! (Okay this is technically part one of two-shot, but whatever, expect part two either tomorrow or Thursday.)

* * *

H'aanit didn't get sick very often, but when she did, Cyrus knew that she would not make it easy to take care of her.

"Gods help me, not again." Cyrus mumbled to himself, sighing as he stared at the empty bed in their room, where H'aanit was supposed to be resting. She had woken up in the morning with a fever, and Cyrus had insisted that she stay in bed for the rest of the day. He should have known better than to leave her alone for more than two seconds. H'aanit hated being sick and stuck inside all day, and he knew that she had plans today to hunt a particularly large boar that she had been tracking for a while.

Sighing again, Cyrus ran his hand through his hair, and his eyes wandered to the window, where he caught sight of his wife trying to stealthily make her way to the shed where she kept her hunting supplies. Cursing under his breath, he ran out of the room, hoping to catch her before she could successfully complete her escape.

"H'aanit, wait!" Cyrus yelled as he ran out into the yard. Bow in her hands, H'aanit looked at Cyrus with wide eyes before she turned and made a break for the woods at the back of their yard. Even sick, H'aanit could still outrun him, and he cursed under his breath.

Fortunately for him, Cyrus wasn't the only one worried about H'aanit's health. Linde suddenly burst out of the forest, blocking H'aanit's path. H'aanit tried to run passed her, but the snow leopard lashed out with her jaws and took a tight hold on H'aanit's bow, not letting go no matter how hard H'aanit pulled on it.

"Linde! Letten go at once! Howen could thou betrayeth me like this?" H'aanit growled through grit teeth. Cyrus caught up to them and chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"And where do you think you're doing, my dear?"

H'aanit flinched as she let go of her bow, and Linde purred in triumph as she trotted off to return the bow to the shed. H'aanit slowly turned to meet Cyrus' eyes, her pouting face flushed pink with her fever. She didn't answer as she averted her gaze, and he sighed, reaching up to placed his hand over her forehead.

"You're burning up, H'aanit. Really now, you cannot possibly think that you are in any condition to go hunting today." Cyrus scolded, frowning when H'aanit shivered under his touch.

"But Cyrus, I needeth to keepen up with that boar. I wilst not letten it slip from my grasp after tracking it for so long..." H'aanit argued, and she winced as she swayed suddenly, and Cyrus took a hold of her shoulders to steady her.

"Be smart about this, dearest. If you collapsed in the forest and died, well, you certainly wouldn't get the chance to kill that boar, or anything else ever again. You must take care of your health. I do not want you to get even more sick." Cyrus said, his brow furrowing with concern. H'aanit bit her lip, and then let out a deep, defeated sigh.

"I guesseth thee is right...I apologize foren trying to runeth away." H'aanit grumbled, and Cyrus chuckled.

"I forgive you, H'aanit. I know you can be incredibly stubborn, but that just makes you all the more endearing to me." Cyrus said, and H'aanit's face turned even more red as she blushed. Cyrus then gathered H'aanit into his arms, and she yelped in surprise.

"Cyrus, I do not needeth you to carry me. I can still walketh." H'aanit said, squirming in his arms. Cyrus just laughed and kissed her forehead, which stopped her protests immediately.

"Humor me this one time, my dear. I thought you liked being carried like this. Remember our wedding night?" Cyrus said as he carried H'aanit back inside. H'aanit blushed again and didn't answer, instead burying her face in his shoulder to hide her embarrassment. He himself certainly remembered that night quite well, for more than one reason. He chuckled as he reached their room, and he gently lowered her onto the bed. H'aanit sighed deeply as her eyes immediately closed and she wiggled around to get comfortable as Cyrus tucked her in.

"Sleep well, my love. I will come check up on you later." Cyrus said, placing a light kiss on her lips. "And please do not try to escape again. I would hate to have to send Linde after you. Again."

"Aye, I know." H'aanit mumbled, smiling slightly as she quickly drifted off to sleep. Cyrus stayed by her bedside for a moment longer, gazing at his wife with adoration as he gently brushed some of her hair out of her face. He stood up and left the room quietly, decided to make a quick trip into town, hoping that he would make it back before H'aanit awoke.

Later that day, Cyrus pushed open the door to their room, careful not to spill any of the soup that was in the bowl that he was carrying. H'aanit still seemed to be sleeping, and Cyrus couldn't help but notice how cute she looked. He set the bowl down on the nightstand and gently placed his hand on her forehead again. She still felt a bit warm, but not as warm as earlier in the day. He was quite relieved by that.

Yawning softly, H'aanit's eyes slowly opened and she looked up at Cyrus. The beautiful smile that crossed her face took his breath away, and he gently took one of her hands in his.

"Ah, H'aanit, did you sleep well?" he asked, and she nodded and yawned again.

"Aye. I feelen a bit better, but still a bit warm and dizzy." she said, frowning a bit. She then sniffed and looked over at the bowl on the nightstand. "Whaten ist that?"

"Oh, this is just a simple soup. I thought you might be hungry, and it would be easy on your stomach." Cyrus said, and H'aanit suddenly paled and leaned away from the bowl, like it was a bowl of leeches or spiders instead.

"Did...did thou maketh this?" she said slowly. She gulped and Cyrus saw some sweat bead on her forehead, and Cyrus couldn't help but chuckle with amusement. He knew why she was so apprehensive. Try as he might, Cyrus was a disastrous cook. H'aanit had attempted many times to teach him, but he always managed to either set things on fire or add way too much of a potent ingredient or drop things or whatever other unfortunate things that could happen in a kitchen. He would probably end up making her even more sick if he fed her anything that he had cooked.

"As much as I would like to, I am afraid that I cannot take credit for it." Cyrus said, and he chuckled when H'aanit sighed with obvious relief. "When you fell asleep, I went out to buy some ingredients to make this, and I ran into Therese and Princess Mary. I told them you were sick and that I wanted to make you some soup, and they generously offered to help, rather bluntly stating that anything I would make would only make you more sick, or outright kill you." H'aanit snorted as she broke into a fit of laughter, and he laughed along with her.

"I wilst haven to thanketh them the next time I see them, then." H'aanit said, as she took the bowl and tasted a spoonful. She closed her eyes and sighed contently, a smile slowly spreading across her face. "This ist delicious."

"I am happy that you like it, my dear. They did seem happy to help. And they wished for a speedy recovery for you." Cyrus said, and they sat in silence as H'aanit finished eating her soup. Cyrus took the empty bowl from her once she was done, and she settled back into bed, yawning deeply as her eyes closed.

"I thinkest I wilst sleepen a bit longer." H'aanit mumbled, her eyes reopening slightly. "Thankest thee, Cyrus. Foren everything." Cyrus smiled as she fell asleep once more.

"Of course, my dear H'aanit. Sweet dreams."

* * *

H'aanit groaned as she slowly awoke from her deep slumber. It was dark, and she blinked a few times until her eyes adjusted to the lack of light. A glance out of the window told her that it was late at night, with the half moon hanging high in the sky, surrounded by a multitude of shimmering stars. H'aanit moved to stretch out her arms, but they were pinned at her sides. She looked over her shoulder and found that a sleeping Cyrus was spooning her, his arms wrapped securely around her torso.

Moving carefully, H'aanit manage to free her arms and stretch them, and she was relieved to note that her dizziness was long gone. She also wasn't feeling overheated anymore, and guessed that her fever had finally passed. H'aanit carefully rolled over and gazed at Cyrus' sleeping face. She swore he got more and more handsome every time she looked at him, and she was incredibly grateful that he was here by her side. She leaned over and placed a tender kiss on his lips, and he sighed as his eyes slowly slid open.

"H'aanit?" he mumbled against her lips, a sleepy smile crossing his face. She chuckled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"'Morning, love. Well, I doest not thinken it tis quite morning yet."

"Indeed. It is still rather dark." Cyrus said, chuckling as he glanced out the window. He then reached up and placed his hand on H'aanit's forehead, and he smiled. "Are you feeling better? It seems that your fever finally broke."

"Aye. I feelen much better. Tis all thanks to you." she said, nuzzling her face against his. "I am sorry for being so difficult, Cyrus. I should hath listened to thee from the start. Thank you foren always putting up with my stubbornness." Cyrus smiled fondly and cupped her cheek with his hand, and she sighed and leaned into his touch.

"You are most welcome, my dear. I may have married the most stubborn huntress in Orsterra, but it will always be the best decision of my life. I love you, H'aanit." H'aanit smiled as Cyrus pulled her into his embrace, and she would always count herself as the luckiest woman in the world, getting to spend the rest of her life with Cyrus.

"I love you too, Cyrus. Always."


	2. Dramatic

H'aanit had felled many a beast in her years and years as a skilled hunter. Most of them were tricky and often frustrating to track and finally defeat, but she had never met a more aggravating living thing than the disaster that was Cyrus Albright when he was sick.

"What doest he wanten now?" an exasperated H'aanit asked Linde, who just meowed and took hold of her arm gently with her mouth, tugging it in the direction of her and Cyrus' bedroom. H'aanit had just been there only five minutes ago, when Cyrus had asked for another blanket because he was cold, and five minutes before that, when he wanted the blinds closed to block out the sun so that he could try to sleep. She had been back and forth between the living room and bedroom at least a dozen times today, and it was barely midday.

H'aanit let out a sigh and set down the incomplete arrow that she was trying to make, and at this rate she would never get a full quiver made by the end of the day like she had wanted to. She followed Linde to the bedroom to find Cyrus moaning and groaning in his cocoon of blankets, and Linde immediately jumped onto the bed and lay next to him, resting her head gently on his stomach. H'aanit went to sit on the edge of the bed, and Cyrus slowly turned his head towards her.

"Oh H'aanit," Cyrus said, frowning as a distressed look appeared in his eyes, "Please, fetch the apothecary. I think I'm truly dying this time. Everything hurts and-"

"Cyrus, please." H'aanit cut him off, rolling her eyes, and if she had rolled them any harder, they would have popped right out of their sockets, "Thou sayeth that every time thou ist sick. Thou ist not dying."

"But dearest," Cyrus whined as he pulled his blankets higher over his chest, "My stomach feels like it is ripping itself apart, I do think this is incredibly serious."

"'Tis just a stomach bug. Thou wast saying that a sickness was plaguing thy students. Thou hast just caughten that from them ist all."

"But-"

"Thou woulde be vomiting up blood instead of just water if thou hadeth a ruptured stomach." H'aanit said, glancing at the bucket on the floor beside the bed, "Did thou vomit again?"

"Ah, yes..." Cyrus said, burying his pale face under a blanket, embarrassed. "Could you please get me some more water? I do want to try and keep some down if I can." H'aanit's annoyance melted away and was replaced with empathy. Even if he was being incredibly dramatic about all of this, Cyrus really was sick.

H'aanit quickly complied with his request and went to the kitchen to fill his cup of water. She also took the time to clean out the bucket that he had vomited in. If she was counting right, this was the fourth time he had vomited today. The first had been early this morning, and unfortunately Cyrus had still been asleep when the urge hit, and he ended up spewing his stomach contents all over their bed. The first half of H'aanit's morning had been spent changing and cleaning their sheets, instead of hunting like she had planned on doing. She decided to stay home for the day, because she was worried about her husband and did want to take care of him.

"Here, drinketh it slowly." H'aanit said when she returned to Cyrus' bedside. He nodded and took the cup, lifting it to his lips with shaky hands. He took a small sip and H'aanit took the cup from him and placed it on the nightstand. She then cupped his face with her hand, frowning at how clammy his pale face felt. She pulled a handkerchief out of the nightstand drawer and gently pushed his hair out of the way as she wiped off his sweaty forehead.

"T-Thank you, H'aanit. You really do take such good care of me." Cyrus said, a small smile gracing his lips for the first time today, and H'aanit's heart skipped a beat at the beauty of it. Linde meowed as she turned her head to looked at him, her tail swishing behind her.

"Ah, and thank you too, Linde. I do not know how we would survive without such a loyal feline companion such as yourself watching over the two of us." Cyrus said, chuckling weakly as he ran his fingers through the fur on Linde's head. She purred happily and leaned into the touch. Cyrus suddenly yawned loudly and groaned with discomfort, the frown returning to his face.

"Thou should tryeth to sleep, love." H'aanit said, moving to stand, but paused as Cyrus reached out and took hold of her hand.

"But H'aanit, dear," Cyrus said, his brow furrowing as he pouted, and H'aanit had to restrain herself from smiling at how adorable he looked, "Can you not stay here? I always do feel a hundred times better when I get to gaze upon your beautiful face." H'aanit's face flushed and she quickly looked away to hide her goofy smile.

"W-Well, I guesseth I can. I wilst be right back." she said, and she quickly retreated to the living room and gathered up her arrow making supplies and a chair. She returned to the bedroom and set the chair right next to the bed, and Cyrus smiled at her with half-lidded eyes.

"You are far too good to me, H'aanit. I am still amazed that the most amazing woman in the world said yes when I asked her to marry me. I still wonder sometimes if this is all just an elaborate dream." he said, smiling as his eyes slipped shut. H'aanit felt herself blushing like mad, and she smiled as she leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Cyrus' cheek.

"Thou ist certainly not dreaming. I woulde be very disappointed to finde that I wasn't married to the best man that I've ever known, and wilst ever know." H'aanit responded, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. He reopened one eye slightly and gazed at her before laughing softly.

"That was incredibly sappy, my dear H'aanit."

"I hath learned from the best." H'aanit smiled as she watched Cyrus finally fall asleep, and she gave his hand a gentle squeeze before she let go and busied herself with making her arrows, the sound of Cyrus' soft snoring making her feel incredibly calm and at ease.

* * *

The sunlight streaming in through the window caused Cyrus to stir from his deep sleep, and he yawned loudly as he opened his eyes. He blinked a few times as he looked around, finding him alone in the bed. From the position of the sun, it looked like it was early in the morning. Did he really sleep through the whole rest of yesterday and the entire night? This sickness really took all of his energy right out of him.

Cyrus got out of bed and stretched, groaning as his stiff muscles protested slightly. He was incredibly relieved to find that his nausea from yesterday was gone, and he felt like a brand new person. He quickly got dressed and fixed his hair before heading to the kitchen. He saw that a teapot was sitting on the stove, and he smiled when he found that it was still half-full. He poured himself a cup and headed out the back door, finding his favorite person in the world standing on the porch, taking a sip from her own teacup. H'aanit turned when he came to stand next to her, and he was floored by how radiant she looked in the light of the morning sun.

"Good morning, sleepy head." H'aanit teased, and Cyrus laughed as he slipped his arm over her shoulders, and she in turn slipped hers behind his back.

"Good morning, my darling."

"Ist thou feeling better?"

"Oh yes," Cyrus took a sip of his tea, "and it is all thanks to the wonderful woman who was taking care of me the whole time. Oh, and her snow leopard companion as well." Cyrus smiled as he spotted Linde sunbathing in the middle of the yard. He really was a lucky man indeed.

"Good." H'aanit said, smirking as she raised an eyebrow at him, "Thou ist such a drama king whilst sick, Cyrus. 'Tis quite surprising, given how sophisticated thou ist normally."

"I apologize, my dear. I do tend to overreact to any ailment that I contract." Cyrus said, scratching at his chin sheepishly, "I think I've just read too many medical texts in my free time. There are some rather nasty recorded illnesses out there."

"Aye, I can imagine."

"But, H'aanit." Cyrus said, turned to place a kiss on her forehead, "I must say that you are quite a handful yourself when you are sick. Remember the last time you had a fever? I had to chase you down before you could run off and die in the forest." H'aanit's face flushed a bright red and she cleared her throat.

"I...doest not recallen doing such an embarrassing thing." Cyrus snorted before succumbing to a laughing fit, and H'aanit's laughter soon mingled with his.

"H'aanit, I do love you so much, my darling." Cyrus cooed, turning towards her as he cupped her face with his hand. H'aanit smiled and leaned up to place a kiss on his lips.

"I loveth thee too, Cyrus." she said, her eyes gazing lovingly into his own. She then glanced up at the sky and frowned.

"'Tis getting late in the day, doesn't thou needeth to get to the Academy?" H'aanit asked, tilting her head in confusion. Cyrus shook his head.

"No, I took the day off as a precaution, just in case my sickness persisted."

"Ah, I did the same thing. It appears that we both have free schedules today."

"Indeed." A thoughtful look crossed Cyrus' face. "It is not often that we both have an entire day to ourselves. Whatever shall we do?"

Silence fell between them for a moment, until their eyes met, and H'aanit smirked mischievously. Cyrus blinked at her, before his eyes went wide with understanding, and he smiled. Without a word, Cyrus took H'aanit by the hand and eagerly pulled her back inside the house, their still half-full teacups soon long forgotten.


End file.
